Lucienne's Agency
Lucienne's Agency is a story in The IT Files series, the second part of the conclusion to the Ouroboros arc. Summary Tasia Spiro agrees to be exchanged for the captured ITEA personnel at Waterloo Station, the plan being to ambush Ouroboros. Julio Sanchez is killed by the Immortality Gate, Sarah Hardy insisting they need another person with the Temporal Gene to power it properly. At Waterloo a Chrono Flash is used to instantly freeze a major hub, causing public panic, the resulting distraction allowing Ouroboros to escape with Tasia, though Charles Truman III is caught. A quick interrogation of Charles reveals Richard Stilton is behind Ouroboros and Lucienne calls for a full-force raid on the Stilton Corporation headquarters in New York. Richard meanwhile prepares for the worst, having Xavier Alberic escape with a few choice people including Patricia Mero and Sarah. No Name is also revealed to be Richard's nephew Drake. The ITEA, with help from the NYPD, launches their raid, capturing No Name and Derek Grisham while Tamaya Qillaq managed to escape, revealing to Hui Lan that she kidnapped Tommy Chen. Richard is incinerated by the Immortality Gate and the mission ends more or less a success, the missing people rescued and Ouroboros destroyed. In the aftermath, however Sonia Castillo is made the new head of the ITEA by the Oversight Committee, Palmira Tiago resigns to be with Xavier as a statue and Patricia takes control of the Stilton Corporation by making Maris Stilton her puppet. Patricia then forms her own organization, the Gorgon Sisterhood. Appearing Josie Maran 5.jpg|Lucienne Christophe (Josie Maran)|link=Lucienne Christophe Clive Owen.jpg|Raymond Bishop (Clive Owen)|link=Raymond Bishop Ray Park.jpg|Conrad Kennedy (Ray Park)|link=Conrad Kennedy Stana Katic 6.jpg|Mira Stolar (Stana Katic)|link=Mira Stolar Elizabeth Banks 5.jpg|Rachel Clarke (Elizabeth Banks)|link=Rachel Clarke Jared Leto.jpg|Caesar Francisco (Jared Leto)|link=Caesar Francisco Timothy Olyphant.jpg|Ivan Popov (Timothy Olyphant)|link=Ivan Popov Kate Nauta 3.jpg|Rhonda Evens (Kate Nauta)|link=Rhonda Evens Doukissa Nomikou 4.jpg|Tasia Spiro (Doukissa Nomikou)|link=Tasia Spiro Briana Evigan.jpg|Jelena Hendraille (Briana Evigan)|link=Jelena Hendraille Malcolm McDowell.jpg|Richard Stilton (Malcolm McDowell)|link=Richard Stilton Chace Crawford.jpg|Xavier Alberic (Chace Crawford)|link=Xavier Alberic Joaquim De Almeida.jpg|Julio Sanchez (Joaquim De Almeida)|link=Julio Sanchez Rena Mero 2.jpg|Patricia Mero (Rena Mero)|link=Patricia Mero Tricia Helfer.png|Sarah Hardy (Tricia Helfer)|link=Sarah Hardy Blake Lively 2.jpg|Erika Stone (Blake Lively)|link=Erika Stone Kim Cattrall 3.jpg|Ingrid Stone (Kim Cattrall)|link=Ingrid Stone Victor Webster.jpg|Victor Morozov (Victor Webster)|link=Victor Morozov Paula Patton 5.jpg|Makeda Getachew (Paula Patton)|link=Makeda Getachew Emily Deschanel 12.jpg|Cassandra Flick (Emily Deschanel)|link=Cassandra Flick Cecilia Cheung 1.jpg|Hui Lan (Cecilia Cheung)|link=Hui Lan Allison Mack.jpg|Anna Sokolov (Allison Mack)|link=Anna Sokolov Alessio Sakara 3.jpg|Marcus Corrado (Alessio Sakara)|link=Marcus Corrado Summer Glau.jpg|Megan Gage (Summer Glau)|link=Megan Gage Laura Vandervoort 3.jpg|Colette Landry (Laure Vandervoort)|link=Colette Landry Takuya Kimura.jpg|Takahishi Nakamura (Takuya Kimura)|link=Takahishi Nakamura Jennifer Lopez 5.jpg|Palmira Tiago (Jennifer Lopez)|link=Palmira Tiago Sasha Alexander 6.jpg|Anna Federov (Sasha Alexander)|link=Anna Federov Nolan North.jpg|Drake Stilton (Nolan North)|link=Drake Stilton David Tennant.jpg|Jason Holland (David Tennant)|link=Jason Holland Mark Webber 2.jpg|Charles Truman III (Mark Webber)|link=Charles Truman III Ryan Phillipe.jpg|Rurik Chekhol (Ryan Phillippe)|link=Rurik Chekhol Mickie James 4.jpg|Tamaya Qillaq (Mickie James)|link=Tamaya Qillaq Michelle Kruseic 2.jpg|Miranda Ohala (Michelle Kruseic)|link=Miranda Ohala Edward Norton.jpg|Jean-Baptiste Odilon (Edward Norton)|link=Jean-Baptiste Odilon Milo Ventimiglia 5.jpg|Gregory Barnes (Milo Ventimiglia)|link=Gregory Barnes Zooey Deschanel.jpg|Tamera Flick (Zooey Deschanel)|link=Tamera Flick Pumwaree Yodkamol 3.jpg|Malai Kasem (Pumwaree Yodkamol)|link=Malai Kasem Zoe Saldana 4.jpg|Kioni Abasi (Zoe Saldana)|link=Kioni Abasi Olivia Wilde 5.jpg|Nessa Kelly (Olivia Wilde)|link=Nessa Kelly Masi Oka 2.jpg|Juro Takashi (Masi Oka)|link=Juro Takashi Gemma Atkinson 4.jpg|Eva Bingham (Gemma Atkinson)|link=Eva Bingham Billie Piper.jpg|Lori Jones (Billie Piper)|link=Lori Jones Sophia Myles.jpg|Larissa Penbrook (Sophia Myles)|link=Larissa Penbrook Charlize Theron 12.jpg|Marika Bran (Charlize Theron)|link=Marika Bran Chris Noth.png|Lennie Logan (Chris Noth)|link=Lennie Logan Sarah Shahi 4.jpg|Parisa Golzar (Sarah Shahi)|link=Parisa Golzar Eva La Rue 2.jpg|Suzanna Ortiz (Eva La Rue)|link=Suzanna Ortiz Michelle Ryan 5.jpg|Christina Merritt (Michelle Ryan)|link=Christina Merritt Alfred Molina.jpg|Robert Warner (Alfred Molina)|link=Robert Warner Yvonne Strahovski.jpg|Tatiana Lebedev (Yvonne Strahovski)|link=Tatiana Lebedev Amy Jo Johnson.jpg|Sloane Taylor (Amy Jo Johnson)|link=Sloane Taylor Sofia Milos 7.jpg|Sophia Katsopolis (Sofia Milos)|link=Sophia Katsopolis Chuck Liddell 4.jpg|Derek Grisham (Chuck Liddell)|link=Derek Grisham Selena Gomez 4.jpg|Angelita Castillo (Selena Gomez)|link=Angelita Castillo Catherine Zeta-Jones 4.jpg|Sonia Castillo (Catherine Zeta-Jones)|link=Sonia Castillo Paris Hilton 2.jpg|Maris Stilton (Paris Hilton)|link=Maris Stilton Scarlett Johansson 4.jpg|Selena Chandler (Scarlett Johansson)|link=Selena Chandler Charisma Carpenter.jpg|Tamsyn Marshall (Charisma Carpenter)|link=Tamsyn Marshall Gail Kim.jpg|Canella Kim (Gail Kim)|link=Canella Kim Stacy Keibler.jpg|Darcy Keibler (Stacy Keibler)|link=Darcy Keibler Vinnie Jones 2.jpg|Thomas Hood (Vinnie Jones)|link=Thomas Hood Trivia * Ouroboros is destroyed. * Gorgon Sisterhood is formed. * The ambiguity over whether Sarah knew the Immortality Gate would fail is intentional. Category: Stories Category: The IT Files